The Swan Knight
by DisturbingVision
Summary: "I hope you know what you've done Reggie," Zelena sighed seeing the state her sister was in, but not feeling sorry for the younger girl at all. Eyes pleading for forgiveness Regina looked to them for help, "I- I'm sorry," "It's not us you need to apologize to love," Genderbent Emma Story for the NicloeRivera13 the 100th reviewer of Knight's in the Outfield. Prompt inside.
**AN: Alright I finally finished the one shot for my awesome 100th review of Knight's in the Outfield. And I really do mean finally. Thank you NicoleRivera13 and this one is for you.**

 **Prompt will be at the very end.**

* * *

Maybe it was the one too many apple flavored beers, or the cloudy haze of pot and cigarette smoke, or maybe the fact she'd been doing this with him for weeks now made it all seem fine. Made it seem fine that should she be caught she'd lose someone very important to her, and even as his hands travel up her ribs to cover her breasts she cannot help but think of him. Of how he waits at home for her, makes sure she gets his all, but even as the hands and lips cover her in passion it's not done in devotion.

Regina isn't one to come to parties and so she told Emmett she was out studying. It was now past the time for the library to be open and he'd be wondering where she was at. He was fine with her being out as long as he knew she was okay. She remembers she'd gone a full day without calling him and he'd worried for her safety. Emmett really was the best boyfriend and lover, so how she ended up in this bed with some other man she didn't know was beyond her.

For the past month if not two she'd been in Daniel's bed, allowing him to take privileges and ravish her even if he didn't cherish her body like Emmett did. She wasn't one for parties but here she lies in someone's room with his weight upon her as their bodies writhe racing to the end and remain entwined until the high of pleasure had worn off.

What she forgot though was that today was Emmett's birthday. She promised she'd be home to celebrate with friends since they were the only family he had, but here she lays forgetful under another moaning and begging for more as her sharp red nails dig into his back bringing him closer. What she also doesn't realize is Emmett's looking for her.

* * *

"This can't be right Rubes," Emmett shook his head looking at the frat house filled with people partying their hearts out.

Showing him the locator app the brunette shrugged, "Well, it is."

Frowning the blonde moved up the pathway with a quick pace leaving the others behind.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Belle whispered. She'd known Regina for a long time and missing Emmett's party that she planned wasn't something she would do.

Nodding in agreement Killian sighed, "There's only one reason she would be here."

"No," Zelena shot back looking to the man child, "My sister would never-"

"As far as you know love," he interrupted, "But we all have different parts to us we keep hidden. Perhaps this is one of hers."

Stepping between her friends Kat looked at both of them before watching Emmett enter the house, "Let's just hope Killian is wrong." The conversation died there as the four waited on bated breath.

Inside the frat house Emmett was looking for anyone he knew, but there were so many people here grinding and drinking and smoking under dark lights that it was hard to tell. Weaving through the people to the staircase he ran into a short woman with red hair in pigtails and green eyes, "Emmett!" She squealed happily, "Regina said you couldn't make it."

"What?" He questioned, _Regina would never come to this sort of party_ , "Regina's here?"

Nodding Anna smiled up at him, "Yep, and somebody is with her," she whispered as if it were a secret then followed by a giggle and a hiccup, "His name is- is-" she squinted her eyes trying to come up with the name, "Dan- Dan- Daniel!" She supplied, "His name is Daniel and they're upstairs together."

Feeling a part of him die knowing Regina was upstairs, where the bedrooms were, with another man didn't sit right with him. Thanking the girl for the information he found his way upstairs. A long hallway with a door on each side flanked him and all were open except for one.

His brain commanded him not to move, but his heart had to know. His brain pleaded to turn back, but his heart had to know. His brain told him Anna was wrong, but his heart, his heart knew. His brain told him from the other side those were not the sounds of his girlfriend in pleasure, but his heart knew it was. His brain pleaded, and begged, and wept for him not to open that door, but his heart, his heart knew he had to.

Hand on the cool surface Emmett turned the knob and pushed the door open. His brain apologized, and his heart wept as it was crushed beneath the force of lies and deceit. Too heavy was the pain to bear that he collapsed against the doorframe struggling to stay standing.

He watched her moan his name, and beg him for more, but what was worse was the look he received as she finally noticed his presence. It was one of shock and sorrow, an apology that meant nothing. She shoved Daniel off before trying to move towards Emmett who only held up a hand to stop her though she went to speak.

"Stop," he implored, "I don't want to hear it." His strong voice was quiet and broken, "If you ever loved me you just won't say anything." He turned and walked away leaving a smug man and distraught woman behind.

Realizing what she'd done Regina threw on her shorts and tank top and ran after him, "Emmett!" She shouted as he drove off, "Emmett, wait!" Her breathing was heavy as she ran and ran down the street hoping to catch him at the red light, but rather than see her he risked it and zoomed on through.

Watching the car become a spec on the horizon she hadn't realized she was crying until a sob broke through and leaned against the metal street lamp. She never intended for this to happen, but it did and now she'd lost the one person who loved her beyond anything. Wiping away the salty tears she turned back walking down the road from where she came. She was met halfway with disappointed looks from her friends and sister.

"I hope you know what you've done Reggie," Zelena sighed seeing the state her sister was in, but not feeling sorry for the younger girl at all.

Eyes pleading for forgiveness Regina looked to them for help, "I- I'm sorry,"

"It's not us you need to apologize to love," Killian shook his head.

Looking to Kat, her best friend who was like a sister the brunette went to speak but was cut off quickly, "No." her tone was harsh, "You don't get to justify what you've done. You're still my friend, but what you've done is horrible and I just hope what you got was worth it."

"No," she whispered with broken sobs, "No, it wasn't." Belle and Ruby wouldn't even look at her it was so bad, but what made it worse, it was the last time Regina had seen or heard from Emmett.

* * *

Ten years later finds Regina living a life she loved. She had her friends though it took much to get over everything that had happened seeing as how Emmett had cut pretty much every one of them out of his life, or that's what they told her, but she had her doubts. What brought her to the city of angels though had more to do with pleasure than anything though. You see Katherine was finally getting married to her long time fiance, Frederick, and decided to have the ceremony in L.A. and like the dutiful maid of honor she was Regina decided to scope out the clubs for the bachelorette party she'd be throwing in a week.

She'd done much research in the past few months knowing the day would be coming sooner rather than later, but she also took Kat's considerations into mind. That plus all the research led her to The Swan Knight. It was an atrocious name, but as very popular among the locals and had amazing reviews.

Looking up at the neon sign Regina sighed knowing this was probably the place Kat would prefer. Entering the establishment she noted how alive it was even at three in the afternoon seeing as it also served as a lounge in the daytime, but come sundown the club was beating erratically like a heart hopped up on Red Bull.

Looking around the brunette was pleased to see the cleanliness of the club and taking note of the dark aesthetics and furniture. She also took note of the menu and saw how most of the drinks were names after fairytale characters, both villains and heroes.

Moving over to the bar Regina smiled, her lips widening as she came closer, "Excuse me," the bartender raised a brow, "But may I speak to someone about renting this building out for a night?"

"Honey, you have to be someone special to rent this place out," he laughed while drying a tumbler, "Swan never rents his places out, not even to friends."

Scoffing at the owner's attitude Regina wasn't going to give up, "Well if you could point me in his direction I would be happy to speak with him-"

"He don't like people," he interrupted, "Besides, what makes you so special?"

Smirking Regina pulled three crisp one hundred dollar bills out of her purse, "Maybe this will help?" She slid the bills across the counter.

Seeing she was for real the man took the money, "He's at his main club," he informed, "The bigger one, here's the address," he slipped her a business card, "Now be gone."

Doing as the man said Regina exited the building and climbed back into her rented Porsche. Punching in the address of the main club into her GPS the woman smiled as the warm Californian rays caressed her through the window. Along her drive she kept seeing billboards, and ads on the sides of buses for the club. Turns out though that the main one was across town in the more upscale area of L.A. and frequented by many.

The architecture of The Swan Knight was elegant and strong, an ode to its namesake. What was even more beautiful though was the way its white walls seemed to make it shine with the ability to draw people by its mere presence. Parking her car Regina removed the sunglasses she'd donned for the ride. Putting on her best politicians smile she entered the building hoping to make the owner see things her way...only if she knew.

* * *

"Yeah, no," the blonde behind the bar spoke with another customer, "You either pay your tab or leave." He directed the balding man who was arguing with him.

"Do you know who I am?" The older man yelled finger pointing to the blonde, "I am Albert-"

"Spencer," the bartender waved off, "The best defense lawyer in L.A. and I should be privileged and yada, yada, yada," to say Regina was appalled at how the bartender treated his customer would be an understatement. No matter how much the man owed he should at least be shown some respect.

Moving over to the bar fully she had to stop. It had been ten years since she'd seen him, but here he was behind a bar wiping down tumblers and counters with a rag he'd thrown over his shoulder. His blue-green eyes seemed colder than ice, but the small smile he had when looking at others was still there no matter how closed off he was. There was no doubt by the color of his eyes, his voice, his smile, and the chiseled features that behind the bar was the man she'd loved long ago.

Clutching her purse in her hands the olive skinned woman was happy he hadn't noticed her yet. It gave her time to figure out how to ask to see his boss. They hadn't left off in a good place and she was sure they wouldn't start off in one either.

Walking up to the bar she watched as Emmett smirked seeing the lawyer leave in a rage. Amusement in his eyes was evident as was the small smile tugging at his lips. Knowing things were only going to get worse the brunette cleared her throat drawing attention to herself. Where the blonde had once been relaxed as his eyes met hers his body stiffened and eyes became colder than she'd ever seen them. Even on that night.

Flinging the rag from his shoulder Emmett began to walk away, "You can't just leave me here."

"Watch me," was his only reply.

Not wanting to play this game Regina followed him as he helped another, "Can we not talk like civil human beings?" She really wanted nothing more than to just talk to his boss, but she knew Emmett and he was stubborn.

"I think that flew out the day you cheated-"

"Yes!" She exclaimed drawing the attention of others inside, "I cheated on you, but that was ten years ago!"

Handing the woman looking at him then to Regina she smiled at him before bumping Regina on her way past. Scowling the brunette was ready to spew a cutting remark when the blonde man stopped her, "Yeah, and clearly I'm still not over it." His words hurt, but she wasn't here for him, "But since you're here I'm guessing this had to do with Kat's bachelorette party."

Nodding, she knew her friends were still close with him, but the fact they kept it from her hurt, "Yes, I was wanting to speak to your superior, perhaps the owner about renting out one of the clubs." The laugh bursting from his gut took Regina by surprise, "This is no laughing matter!"

"Of course it is," he chuckled, "Kat sent you here because she knew I was already giving her and Frederick the clubs for their parties, but never informed you."

Pursing her lips Regina crossed her arms, "You mean you're the owner of-"

"The Swan Knight," he held his arms out in a grand sweep as if to indicate all she saw before her eyes was his, "And the fact she didn't tell me means she and your sister are meddling."

"But why?" She questioned though it really didn't take a genius to figure that out.

All she received in reply was a raised brow, "Now come on I think you could use a drink." He motioned for her to have a seat.

Gaping she was wondering if she was in a twilight zone episode. One minute he's angry the next he's offering her a drink, "Now come on queenie, I don't bite." He smiled,

"That's not what I remember," she shot back before regretting her words and seeing the forlorn expression cloud his features, "I'm sorry."

"No," he sighed, "Don't be," his emotions were quickly masked by indifference as she sat across from him, "So what can I get you?"

Looking to the menu she spotted the Villains section, "I'd like to try the evil queen."

Nodding he spun pulled various bottles off the shelf behind him and poured them into various containers before mixing them and serving it to her in a heart shaped glass. Like an actual human shaped heart glass. Taking a look at the glowing red color of the drink Regina lifted it to her lips. It was strong and sweet but left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"So?"

"It's a rather interesting concoction."

"I named it after you," he whispered unable to meet her eyes.

Feeling a clenching in her chest the brunette sighed, "Can we talk about it please?"

Pouring himself his own drink he moved from behind the bar calling up one of the other employee's to man the bar while he led the brunette to his flat above the club. Once upstairs he moved to overlook the city he'd come to know as home. It was much warmer than Main had ever been and the setting of the sun on the horizon always felt different here than it had there. Turning back to the brunette he gestured to the couch where they both sat on opposite ends.

"So," he began though not really knowing where he wanted to go.

"Let me," she sighed setting the glass down on the black coffee table in front of them, "I don't want you to forgive me, but maybe we can move on from where we left things." She wrung her hands together. Years of what would I say running through her mind all overpowering each word she tried to grasp, "Let me start off by saying that I _am_ sorry. I never intended for it to go on as long as it had." She shook her head, "I was going to break it off with him that day, but I was weak and-" Regina looked to Emmett to see if any of her words had any impact, but the indifference there was disconcerting, "And I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me."

Wanting to know why he had to ask, "But what was so enticing you had to let him touch you when you were with me already?"

"I don't have an answer to that," she admitted, "I think at the time I was going through things I didn't want to talk to you about, and not because you wouldn't understand because I knew you would, but because I felt that I asked too much of you." She stood walking to the same window he had looked out before sitting, "I felt as though I was a burden and then Daniel found me panicking one day a calmed me down. From there I told him things. Small meaningless things, but it was nice. Nice to feel like I could have somebody care for me even if they didn't know me like you did."

Frowning Emmett didn't know what to say. Hearing her side didn'm make it any better and there's no re do's in life. He'd learned that long ago. And in all honesty he wasn't angry any more. Hurt yes, but angry? No. No because on a deeper level he still cared for her and that would never change. Moving to stand beside her the two avoided having to look at one another instead watching the last rays of the sun kiss the sky as stars came out to dance, "I can't forgive you," he whispered, "but we can move on. Perhaps even be friends some day."

Taking what she was given Regina smiled, "Thank you." He smiled seeing her out and down to her car.

Turning to Emmett before opening the door to her Porche Regina looked into his eyes, "Friends is all and good, but perhaps we could move beyond that at some point." She kissed his cheek sliding into her car so she wouldn't have to get her hopes up. Bidding her farewell Emmett moved back inside his club.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

"Emmett man, come on," Frederick joined his best man at the bar as he watched his wife's maid of honor dance with one of his friends from school, "You don't need her in your life like your thinking."

"I know, but we're friends and-"

"And that's all you should be mate," Killian added to the conversation watching his own love out on the dance floor with their first child, "You know how it ended last time."

Taking a drink Emmett couldn't take his eyes off Regina, Having walked down the aisle with her on his arm earlier that day had him wishing things weren't so complicated between them. After seeing Regina off that night a month ago the two began to slowly reconnect. It was small things at first but just like the last time it wasn't long before the two were revealing things they told no one else. Or how they'd share meals with each other and a few times the press caught hold of the news and their images had been plastered on US and People Magazine. Each one with a more embellished tale than the last.

"It's different this time," he tried to tell them, "but even he knew he was looking for them to approve. If they didn't and he went out on a limb and asked her and she broke him all over again he'd be the one to blame for letting her back in.

Seeing their friend in this position was hard. For five years they hadn't contacted them and had run. It was for his safety and sanity that they told him to back off. They didn't want him to do something drastic again. Especially when they just got him back. But he was a grown man and could make his own choices, "Listen Emmett, life sucks, and bad things happen. Maybe there comes a time when we can get the good we once had back, but sometimes we also have to let it go." The groom sighed, "Just know that no matter what you choose, even if we," he gestured to the small group of men and women around them, "Think it's a bad idea if you think it'll work go for it. And if it doesn't just know we'll be here no matter what."

"Just don't go running off again Swan," Killian chimed in garnering a few chuckles from those around them.

Seeing his friends giving him the go ahead and don't worry speech was weird, but as Emmett made his way out to the dance floor and over to Regina he couldn't help but have a good feeling. Tapping the man who was currently attached he cut in, "May I have this dance?" he bowed slightly with a smile holding out a hand.

"All expenses paid vacation says they get married in five months," Ruby placed the bet which was followed by a snort from both Kat and Zelena.

"Please, I say three."

"Ha, no, Swan isn't one to settle down," Killian smiled before adding, "I say two-" and the bets went on from there.

Quick to let go of her current partner's hand the brunette allowed the blonde to pull her close for the waltz currently being played, both oblivious to the world around them as well as the group of friends who'd waited long for this moment in both fear and hope.

* * *

 **AN: And there it is. The original prompt was**

 **I was thinking either a Gender Emma/Regina or a regular SwanQueen & their both in college Regina cheats on Emma who finds out , they break up and have this huge falling out and do not keep in touch with each other until a few years later Regina goes to L.A & see's the name Swan on a few buildings but thinks nothing of until she see's the face to that last name and all of a sudden wants to reconnect with her Love from college but Emma/Emmett friends thinks it's a bad idea that they are trying to reconnect claiming it will be bad for the both of them on both ends something like that :D**

 **I hope I lived up to the prompt.**

 **Also for those of you who read KITO I will hopefully be publishing the next chapter on friday.**


End file.
